Let's play
by Rippertish
Summary: ONE SHOT! After leaving Giles' flat with Olivia and him alone in it, Buffy changes her mind... Things are about to get very interesting when Buffy and Giles decide to play a game. // WARNING: M-rated for drug reference and hot smooches.


Author: Rippertish

Rating: M for violence, drug reference and hot delicious smooches.

Disclaimer: The characters are property of Joss Whedon and Co. Please don't sue.

Pairing: Buffy/Giles

Summary: The story picks up from when Buffy left Giles' apartment after meeting Olivia during the first episode of season 4 (The freshman)... they end up playing "_the game_"... I can't tell more... check it out.

Spoilers: Basically, "The freshman" and "The prom".

* * *

Buffy stormed back to Giles' flat stopping at the door, leaving it open.

"You know what? I'm not _Ok _at all with this Giles! You are right, you are not the Sunnydale High Librarian anymore, so you can't help me with the study part. You are not my Watcher anymore, so you don't need to listen to my whining about the whole saving the world thing. You are right and I'm wrong... because, when I opened this door before, I didn't expect to meet the '_old Ripper_'. I thought we had a history, Giles. But, yeah! You are right, you are not my Watcher anymore, and I don't even know what I'm still doing here talking to a _Nobody_."

She turned to leave and Giles quick as a flash stopped her, holding on her upper arm, turning her to face him, not aggressively but still, with a firm grasp. Buffy let him do it and faced him with anger and a well hidden hurt in her eyes.

Giles couldn't help the rush of adrenaline through his body followed by his gritting of , "Buffy, you are being extremely irrational and rude. That is _not_ what I meant and you well know that. You are at university now, for God's sake. This threat is no different from those that you had been trained for in high school and, indeed, defeated many times. If there is any abnormality, I'm here for you, I told you so and I meant it."

"Here for me? For me, Giles? It's not what it seems to me, you, _Mister Casanova_. A-and this threat _is_ different. I told you, I knew the guy, Eddie. I met him yesterday. W-we talked, and we... we walked, it was dark... and right now, I could be wearing what she was wearing right there," she said pointing to the place Olivia was a few minutes ago wearing just his shirt. "But not yours, h-his, I- I mean, his shirt.... and _nothing else_," she finished with a long pause between the two last words. Her body leaned slightly forward and her eyes fixed on his, in a defeating look.

Giles angrily snapped back in a low menacing tone "Is it how you behave with your new university lads, _Buffy_?"

Buffy widened her eyes quickly and narrowed them back, "is it how you behave with all your British lady friends, _Giles_?"

Both knew that this discussion made no more sense but they just couldn't stop the words from coming. Oh God, that was bad, very bad.

Olivia had enough. She had been insulted three times and had no idea why. Actually, it started to become clearer to her now.

She, calmly, retrieved her small travel bag from the living room floor and walked towards the door. She glanced resignedly to Giles, "Rupert, do you know the game we tried to play last night? Why don't you play with her? It might work this time." And she left.

Giles was so lost that he didn't even try to stop her. He realised that he had been holding Buffy's arm all this time and dropped his hand. He looked down rubbing the back of his neck, exhaling slowly to regain his composure.

Buffy didn't even acknowledge that the English woman had left and hung on curiously to Olivia's last statement. A confused look on her face "Giles, what is she talking about?"

Giles turned his back to Buffy and walked to the kitchen. He picked up his glasses from the study desk on the way, "Buffy, please, come in. I'll make us some tea. I suggest we sit, calm down and then talk. It does no good talking the way we are doing now."

Buffy closed the door and silently walked in. She absently dropped her bag on the couch and perched herself on a stool by the kitchen bench.

Giles' head was spinning... he couldn't think straight. He didn't know where that anger had come from. At the same time his thoughts were swaying between how Buffy could not see how much he cared for her and the very opposite idea, to make her understand that he was no longer her Watcher and can't, shouldn't always be hovering over her. To seal the chaos, Buffy's questioning look about '_The game_' clouded his mind. When images of Buffy and him playing the game threatened to pop up inadvertently, he decided to shut his brain off and focus on the tea. Dear Lord! He really needed a cup of tea.

Buffy was completely lost. She was thinking about her stormy reaction at Giles' flat a few minutes ago. She was not thinking why she reacted that way, she was just startled by her behaviour.

Giles brought the cups of tea and reluctantly took a seat. Buffy kept her head down avoiding eye contact, both a bit scared of each other. Giles decided for a slow _Watchery_ approach, "so Buffy, tell me more about this college student, Eddie."

Buffy described the facts easing herself while doing so.

Giles wasn't quite convinced that they had enough information to start their research immediately. However, he decided on doing so as a way of giving Buffy some peace of mind and for his also.

"I believe we should start perusing the local newspaper." He walked over to his study desk and retrieved the paper handing it to her.

Giles looked himself down and took in his attire, robe and trousers. "Buffy, please make yourself comfortable while I go and change. I won't be long".

Feeling a little disappointed, she positioned the paper in front of her mumbling "Great, tweed again."

"I beg Pardon?"

"Ah... um... it's nothing, Giles. I just don't like getting newsprint all over my fingers, that's all," she improvised.

"Uh," was his only reply.

Calling out to each other they chatted about the trivia in the paper.

When he returned, if she had expected to see her stuffy librarian again, she was disappointed. The blue button up shirt, rolled up sleeves and tail hanging out of his jeans was the sight that met her eyes.

She looked him up and down... Bare feet! "Wow Giles, look at you. Things have really changed. Haven't they?" Approval in her voice.

Not quiet sure how to react to her comment he half smiled and headed to the refrigerator. "Would you care for anything to eat?"

Buffy bounced off the stool, "ah! I'd forgotten I brought us jelly doughnuts! Get us some OJ and I'll bring the goodies over".

Giles started to get the orange juice carton from the fridge and she walked over to the couch. She picked up her bag. While rescuing the doughnuts from inside, something laying on the floor by the couch caught her attention. "What is that? A board game?"

Giles hurriedly dropped the juice on the kitchen bench and sprinted to the couch. Alarmed, he protectively tried to block Buffy's view of the game by standing between it and her.

This only increased her curiosity even more.

"It's the game that Olivia mentioned. Am I right?" She watched his blood draining from his face in shock.

She continued, "What game is that, uh? Is it the one that we should play?" She tried to peer around him.

She watched as all the blood in his body seemed to have moved to his face. "Buffy, it's a, um, i-it's a game with cards. Q-question cards".

Something about the way that Giles reacted combined with his breath holding was telling Buffy that it was very unlikely to be a '_Who wants to be a millionaire_' type of Question game.

Buffy flicked her eyes to the coffee table by the couch and saw three cards laying face up. Catching her eye movement Giles darted for the cards but could save only one of them. "Bugger," he muttered.

Buffy held the cards behind her and decided to gather more information. "Tell me Giles, why did Olivia say that it didn't work for the two of you?"

Giles still blushing fiercely answered honestly, "I-I'm not entirely familiar with such a game. Apparently the questions are directed to people that know each other quite well, therefore it didn't work between Olivia and me." He tried his best to be nonchalant.

"I know you very well!" She said excitedly bringing one card to her focus. He had his head in his hands still holding his card "Oh, show me some mercy!"

Buffy carefully read the card to herself "Come on Giles. I can't believe it. What's the biggie with this?" In a clear voice she read it to him. "**Is there any of your personal or professional projects that your partner helped you with? Describe how important it was for you."**

"And the answer is... Giles helped me to study for my SAT tests while patrolling. It was fun. Well, now that it's in the past anyway! And it was important for me because... duh! I got the greatest results ever. Ow, better than Willow... and Cordelia. Just to remember her envious face... it totally spoiled her natural, _not_, beauty. We did that, didn't we, _Pink_ and _Brain_," she finished by pointing her finger to herself then to him.

"Pardon?"

"You and me, Giles. We did that together." she clarified her analogy.

Giles smiled ducking his head "Yes, yes. Well, indeed you achieved a remarkable result Buffy, you are rather outstanding when you apply yourself".

Buffy read the next card, again out loud "**Is your partner the one who you call when you are in deep trouble?**... Next question, please" she mocked and continued "I call you and you call me. Right?"

Giles slightly nodded in agreement, feeling more amused than embarrassed.

"Come on Giles. Your turn, what does your Million dollar card say?"

Giles reluctantly read his card "um... **On a piece of paper, write down what your partner does that annoys you but you put up with? Your partner should also try and guess your answer and write it down separately. At the end you should compare answers.**"

When he lifted his gaze she was already heading over to the study desk. She brought a piece of paper and a pen for each of them. "Don't think too much, or it won't fit on one sheet... Here," she handed him paper and pen.

Giles didn't know how it had happened but he found himself following her instructions.

Both quickly wrote down their answers and turned the paper revealing them. His read 'Her music taste' and hers read 'My cool music'.

They laughed together enjoying themselves and feeling close and relaxed with each other. All the tension from about an hour ago forgotten.

Buffy, still laughing, flopped to the floor crouching on her knees by the game board. She picked up another card from one of the decks that lay by the couch.

Giles startled, flew over to her and grabbed the card before she even started to read it. Buffy looked at him shocked.

"Buffy, ah, t-there is something I-I omitted to say. T-this game is what they call, ah, a-an Adult game. Um, do you understand what it means?"

Buffy still looking up shuck her head, her body motionless. She was still distressed from his abrupt reaction.

He continued "A-Adult games are games designed for couples to play together. Along with those questions that assist the partners to know each other better, it usually involves drinking, kissing, caressing and, um... sexual relations."

She exclaimed confused, "but there was nothing sexual in those cards."

He removed his glasses and gave them a careful polish with his shirt tail, a bit awkwardly yet holding the card. He took his time focusing at calming himself down.

Giles slowly put his glasses back on. He sat on the couch next to where her back was leaning. Buffy shifted a little so she could see him better. He gently picked up the first two cards that she had been reading from her hand. He turned one of them over and leaning in slightly showed the back of the card to her.

In a very caring voice, Giles started, as if teaching something to a child, "see here, this card is light green. This game, particularly, was designed for couples that have been together for quite a long time. The green cards are the first level of, i-intimacy, so to speak. That, indeed, in my own opinion is the highest."

He held all her attention, "the first level cards contain questions, similar to those three cards we've just played."

"This deck," he pointed to the pile of yellow cards "is the second level, where actions are introduced in to the game."

"The third level, the light red cards, as was the one you've last picked up," he paused and swallowed audible nervously "are, in a matter of fact, the sexual related cards. They contain sexual interaction suggestions."

"The set of board, pins and dice are used to direct which kind of cards should be played at a time. Apparently, there are other minor details involved. However, as I mentioned before, I'm not entirely familiar with them. I only know what I've read in the instruction manual."

Buffy nodded her understanding. She slowly reached for the green cards deck, "so, this is one is a safe card to pick?"

Giles nodded absently, not realising he was about to trail dangerous ground.

Buffy read the card at loud "**Everybody had a first crush. Embarrassing or not, now is your turn to reveal it.**"

Giles smiled softly at her.

Buffy couldn't stop the barked laugh "Oh Jeez, what a question. This was reeeally very embarrassing." She stared for a while on to space. She wore a wide grin while collecting her memories.

Giles all of a sudden felt very keen on her answer, "come on, go on," he said settling himself cross-legged on the floor right opposite to her.

"Actually, I guess it's more embarrassing now than back in that time. I was about five years old, and the poor victim was my teacher. I know, a crush on the teacher, nothing could be further from original. But still, it's me that we are talking about; Buffy, definitely not the teacher's pet kinda girl. Mom said I would take all the apples that she left at my reach at home to this teacher. She had to hide them and I would always rummage around the whole house looking for them.

Can you believe that she still make jokes about that every time we've got apples at home? Every time, and it doesn't matter if we've got guests at home, she always brings up the humiliating story of the Psycho mini-Buffy," she said rolling her eyes.

Giles grinned at her embarrassment.

"Oh... But wait, there is more, this is _not_ the worst part. The poor stalked teacher had a moustache. Yeah... a big one."

Giles couldn't suppress it anymore. "A moustache!" he managed between delicious uncontrolled giggles.

"Giles!" Buffy glared at him.

"ah... uh... sorry Buffy." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to regain his composure. "I..." and he broke again into more giggles.

"Well, anyway," she continued trying to ignore him. "Every time mum and I are out somewhere and we meet a moustached man, she just can't help telling him about my huge crush on a vast moustached teacher."

By the time she finished the story, Giles was almost rolling on the floor amused by her story. Well, as close as Giles could get to rolling on the floor laughing anyway.

Buffy relaxed and also broke into laughs of her own.

"Your turn now," she said, expectantly looking to him.

Giles coughed, "my turn?... at what?"

"Pick a green card. I think we should play those cards, the green ones."

"And the reason for that would be?"

"Well, this way we can get to know each other, I mean, more. And you get to laugh your guts out at me."

"Both of us know that it's more likely to be the opposite. Besides, we have study to do, Buffy."

"Ah! Come on, Giles. It won't take long and we still have a few hours before dawn," she said with her familiar pout, "it will be fun."

"Alright, I'll get us some drinks." Giles rolled his eyes and brought himself to his feet. He poured her some orange juice and on the way back, he scooped his forgotten glass of scotch. He somehow had a feeling he would need it.

He took a small sip before placing their glasses over the coffee table. He resumed his place on the floor and leaned over for his green card. "**If you could go anywhere in the world for a romantic trip, where would you take your partner?**"

"Hm! Obviously I would be delighted to take you on a visit to my homeland, England. Particularly early autumn when the leaves change colours and the temperature starts to drop. England's country side is green and very inviting. However, to properly answer the question, Carnival in Venice would be my choice."

Buffy felt a quick weird cool wave rush through her stomach. 'Wow, Venice Carnival!' she thought delighted.

"Why?" she asked due to his totally unexpected answer.

"Well... It's the perfect mixture of joy, magic and romance, I believe. Venice naturally carries a seducing atmosphere; the unique architecture, the canals with the gondolas and the Venetians. During Carnival, which takes place for two weeks before Ash Wednesday, the city breaths magic and joy. The traditional costumes worn are extremely detailed and magnificent. They recreate period vests. The gentlemen in their slim elegant vests and wigs and the ladies in their long, full lovely dresses, all of them hidden behind beautiful delicate masks. The festivities go on all day long, the nights are lovely and the masquerade balls are splendid and luxurious. It always fascinated me and I'm certain you would enjoy it immensely."

"Have you been there Giles?" she asked mesmerised.

"I happened to be there on a single day and night of Carnival. Unfortunately, my visit's intent was to work and so I did. However the magic was astonishingly intense, making it impossible for me to keep focused on my studies for long hours straight. I often had to pause and go for a stroll through the lovely mystic alleys. It definitely would be a remarkable experience being able to join the celebrations," he finished with a warm smile.

Buffy released a dreamy sigh trying to imagine what the scene would be like; the canals, the alleys and the costumes. She leaned forward and picked up another card.

She read her card to herself and choked before reading out loud "**Do you feel comfortable discussing your sexual preferences with your partner?**"

She swallowed hard and bravely found her words, "well... I don't, obviously... _But_," she stressed the word, "since I'm the only and the guilty one of us playing this game. I'd play along if I needed to answer something a bit... let's just say, spicy-ish."

"Um-uh," Giles voiced in a doubtful tone giving her a lopsided smile.

"Ah... Honestly Giles! I'm totally a grown-up now. Can't you tell? I can talk about these things. Well... I wouldn't say comfy, piece of pie comfy but I can manage. I bet, better than you, Mister."

"Is that so? Please tell me, you, grown-up lady, how do you and _Mister_... _Gordo_, like to sleep? All cuddly, is it?" He kept teasing her.

"Ha-ha-ha" She grabbed the cushion from the couch and threw at him playfully.

He caught it right before his face, still laughing he reached for his card.

Giles read the card to himself "Bloody hell, what have I got myself in to. Please, allow me to choose some other card."

Buffy eyed him cautiously, "Skip the card? This is a case with no precedents. Let's do it this way, you read it to me and I'll be the judge."

"Very well then. **In bed, are you more of an extrovert or introvert type of lover?**"

She felt some kind of excitement that she didn't know where it had come from. Curiosity, yes! That was it, she was a very curious girl. She thought. "No way. There is nothing too spooky in this question, Giles. Go ahead. I'm waiting patiently." She stretched her legs, crossing one over the other and reaching for her juice. She was trying to act nonchalant and hide her extreme interest on his answer.

Besides protesting, Giles felt pleased with the question. He would surprise her, he new it and it thrilled him. This game in some sort of weird logic was making him feel very confident and warm.

"Ah, um, Ok..." he took a deep breath. "A long ago, I made the choice of adopting a more, um, sober approach to life. It was a matter of finding my balance, especially after my Ripper experience. It might sound contradictory, but achieving this balance only brought me to be an even more extrovert type of lover."

She crooked her head in confusion. She placed her juice back at the coffee table.

He clarified, "in my Ripper days, I had plenty of the non quality sex experiences. It was often driven by alcohol or magic, most of the time, both, actually. It was rough and rushed. Quite often I didn't even bother exchanging any words before, during or after the intercourse. The only existing feeling was carnal pleasure and the desperate look for release."

She nodded understanding and encouraging him to go on. She was transfixed. The world could be coming to an end and she wouldn't have noticed.

"However, after finding my balance I realised that these moments hid much more intense emotions. The love making must be savoured, the couple taking their own time. I particularly believe there should be talking in addition to touch. It makes it more intimate and the pleasure can be greatly increased. Sharing with your partner what most excites you, what makes your blood boil and what calms you down. It can reach such intensity that it becomes impossible to express in words. It's a moment of exploration, only you and your partner, where there is no room for embarrassment or self-consciousness, just trust and caring."

Buffy finally remembered to breath. Her mouth was dry and... 'Is it getting hot in here?' She thought.

"Your turn," he almost whispered. He took another sip of his drink while his eyes carefully studied her, noticing the effects that his words had caused. It was even better than what he had imagined

Buffy forced herself to pick her card. "**Your partner should write a small poem to you and read it with all his love into your ear. You partner has two minutes to write a few lines.**"

She gave him a genuine smile and playfully winked at him.

Giles quickly scrambled to his study desk "Dear Lord, I always get the arduous tasks". Buffy laughed at his grumbling.

She watched him sitting at his desk, completely focused on writing and she was, his muse. She literally felt over the moon. He was writing, crossing words, writing again, crossing... 'again? Oh my god, I didn't know that it was that difficult for Giles to put words together,' she thought. She started to see how his eyes flicked over the lines, how his lips changed from an approving smile into a complete frown followed by the light wrinkles on his forehead. She set her gaze on him, for a long time, the count of two minutes long forgotten.

Giles lifted his head worriedly "How am I going there, Buffy?" She snapped from her trance and looked to the clock, "ah, fine, you are fine. It's almost two minutes," she guessed.

He rose from his chair contemplating the sheet at eye level, a broad smile on his face. "I believe I've succeeded!" Walking back to Buffy he came to a halt when he realised that he had only managed to accomplish half of the task.

Buffy changed her position on the floor so he could accommodate himself by her side. He slowly sat down next to her. He was facing her, one leg crossed and the other bend behind her back. He didn't touch her, but she could feel the heat radiating from him. He braced his hands one on each leg to balance himself and leaned forward, only inches from her ear. "Buffy, close your eyes," he said in a deep but almost a whispering voice.

"You, Caterpillar..." Buffy opened her eyes and burst a soft laugh. "Giles, I...". "Shhh... please, close your eyes and allow me to read it entirely".

She closed her eyes again, quietly focussing on his voice. Sometime along the poem she became completely absorbed and relaxed her back on to Giles' raised knee. The poem read:

"You, Caterpillar, had seen Sunny summer coming.

bright sun rays revealing on your shoulders a heavy load

You, Caterpillar, suffered upon wild glacial winter winds

crossed deserts and floods, survived

You, Caterpillar, so many leaves lost in the autumn

bravely casting your chrysalis

And when there is celebration, music and dance

It is You...

Butterfly, that brings the flowers from spring

Just you, Butterfly."

He finished with a low husky voice.

Giles rose back to a straight position, "Did you like it?"

Buffy opened her eyes and also came back to her initial position, turning slightly to face him. She released her caught breath, "wow, Giles that was beautiful."

Giles slowly rose from the floor to return to his previous position "I-I'm glad that you liked it, Buffy. I quite enjoyed it myself. Maybe I should do this for living now."

She replied amused "Um... you are very sure of yourself, aren't you, Watcher mine?"

When he reassumed his position by the board she held his gaze "Honestly, Giles. This was the most sweet thing that anyone had ever said to me."

"Sweetest" he said.

"What?"

"The correctly way of saying is _sweetest_, not _most sweet._"

"Ah Giles! You know what I meant."

Giles, unable to keep his eyes on hers, "Thank you, Buffy. You deserve every word."

Giles reached for his card. "**Misfortune can break very special moments. Ask your partner if she could rescue one of those moments from the past involving both of you, what would it be?"**

He held his breath expectantly. What would she choose? He wondered _if_ she even had one single option.

"You know, Giles... during my prom," she swallowed hard breaking up her sentence. By this time he was completely focused on her and his insides created a knot.

She continued, "right after I got my little golden umbrella. I came to you and we talked for a moment," she broke again and looked down fidgeting with her skirt. His heart was in his throat pounding very very fast but he quietly waited for her to finish.

She looked up again "I was going to ask you to dance with me." She closed her eyes briefly as if she could disappear just by doing so. She opened them again, "but I didn't have a chance. Angel came in and, you know the rest."

She released a heavy sigh looking up and smiled awkwardly "Ow God, saying it now is even more difficult than back then when I was gathering courage to invite you."

Giles felt as if the universe was giving him another chance. He wanted to tell her how much _HE_ wanted to have invited her to dance. How wonderful she looked that night.

He knew that it wouldn't be the things that he wanted to say, but how he would say them that would give away his feelings. But he would not let this chance pass like the last one did. He had to act, quickly! 'Think, think, think fast...'

Giles shuffled over to her. He held his hand out with a genuine smile "May I have this dance, young lady?"

She smiled back and nodded, meeting his hand with hers. He helped her to stand up. "Buffy, unfortunately I really need to use the toilet but would you care to select the soundtrack for our dance while I go. I won't be long and I also know that you are better at this task than me. I would regret immensely if I chose the wrong theme. Not that you will have that many options to your taste, but still, it's a safer call."

"Ow! What a responsibility. Surely I can figure something out, I guess!"

Giles left the living room. Heading to his bedroom, he trusted that she would be so absorbed in her task that she wouldn't suspect anything. She didn't. She was amazed to find a CD player and a collection of few CDs.

He had to be quick, "bloody Hell, where are all those things" he muttered opening his wardrobe. "There you are," he retrieved a suit bag with his complete set of tuxedo, jacket, pants, shirt and a bow tie. He smiled broadly, holding it and positioning it on the bed. He started to hear some of the song parts flicking on his CD player. 'Hurry, hurry, hurry...' he thought excitedly. He opened the bag and in a flash had discarded his jeans and shirt and in a flash was wearing his fancy trousers and dinner shirt. He positioned his foot over the bed and worked on doing his bow tie over his thigh. "Yes! This will do." Appreciating the knot, he lifted his collar up and slipped the tie around his neck. Looking in the mirror, he quickly adjusted his collar back and smoothed his shirt. 'Dear Lord! Shoes...' he hurriedly sat on the bed. He bent down and rescued the first black pair under the bed and slipped some socks and then the shoes.

Buffy called for him. "Hey, I'm ready here. Did my partner bail on me?"

He lifted from the bed triumphant and grabbed his jacket and headed quickly back to the living room. He was slipping his jacket over when he reached the bottom steps.

"Am I late?" Holding a charming smile.

She hit the play bottom and turned to face him "A couple of months if--" she stopped mid sentence as her gaze met Giles in his tuxedo.

Her jaw literally dropped. "Giles, you look amazing!" She approached him and corrected his jacket lapel that was a little twisted. She did it and ran both her hands over his chest smoothing his lapels. Her movements were so natural as if they had been through this routine many times before.

Unnecessary to say that Giles' body didn't react as smoothly as he hoped for. He managed to get himself out from the situation. He walked around her "I-I didn't have time to iron my shirt again properly, and, and the shoes are not the appropriate ones. T-the tie knot is not that great either."

"Hey, stop it. You look stunning. If you put in that way, I'm the one that is not dressed appropriately for the occasion. Do you hear me complaining? Now, shall we dance? My music is half way through," she smiled breaking the rashness of her words.

He nodded and held out his hand. When she took it, he pulled her closer, "you look beautiful" he said, all his self confidence back.

Buffy had chosen a soundtrack of the classic old movie _Casablanca_. During the dance, she explained that she liked and had watched _Casablanca_ more than once during her typical black and white movie session with her mum. He was delighted at finding this out.

Giles was leading her with a firm but soft elegance. They were practically floating, so light and synchronised they were. He spun her around in his arms and sang along to the last line, "_the world will always welcome lovers, as time goes by._"

Buffy was surprised and impressed at listen to him singing. 'ow! That was... wow!' she thought.

She smiled and when the song came to an end she wittily remarked, "play it again, Sam."

He barked a soft delicious laugh, "very well then. May I also have the honour of the next dance?"

They danced to a couple more songs, relaxing and enjoying each others closeness. Buffy felt so right dancing with him. His shoulders were broad and now his arms rested protectively around her waist. He smelled so good, his fresh cologne mixed with his own male scent. She watched his chest rising with every breath. 'Ow God, he is so warm,' she thought. Without realising she was resting her face on his chest and he hugged her tighter. Such a nice warm hug. She closed her eyes.

When the tracks finished, they reluctantly pulled apart. A relaxed smile playing on their faces. "It was the best surprise. Thank you, Giles." She looked straight into his green eyes. 'How nice his eyes are,' she thought.

"If I knew that you were such a good dancer I'd have left Angel waiting the whole night at the prom," she joked to break the awkwardness.

He kissed her hand, "thank you Buffy. You say this and you haven't even seen my Tango," holding a charming confident smile.

"Giles, I really enjoyed our interaction moment... Can I try one of the yellow cards just out of curiosity?"

If Giles was in his best coherent moments he would have said no without a second thought. But, after this shared rescued blissful moment, this was not one of those moments. He nodded absently.

Buffy bounced back and picked up a card from the mysterious yellow deck. "It's your lucky day, Watcher-mine! You just won a free face massage from _Buffy Spa and Company_!" She said amused briefly showing the card to him.

He heard her and just then noticed what had happened. Buffy had just advanced them to the next intimacy level of the game. But who was he to complain, he was going to get a massage, a face massage, apparently. 'That wasn't bad', he thought.

Getting down on her knees, she asked him to sit next to her with his back to the couch. He complied and she started to position his body, helping him to slide himself forward and bringing the back of his head to rest on the edge of the couch seat.

She softly asked him to close his eyes and he did. She carefully removed his glasses and positioned them aside.

"I'll just do one thing first to relieve the tension around your neck, ok?" She undid his bow tie and carefully opened the top button of this shirt. She left the tie hanging loose around his neck just like she had seen in a movie.

Giles had to close his eyes tighter to avoid showing any reaction.

He was in a relatively comfortable position but he was still tense, she could tell.

Without further warning she lightly touched each side of his face with her fingertips. Her hands were delicate with very smooth fingers.

She started to do patterns lightly around his face then traced over his expression lines. She was extremely focused on her task, watching him as if memorising his face under her fingertips. More than this, she was feeling him, intensely. She ran her fingers down then up his jaw, registering the contrast when tracing against the short growth of his beard. Whiskers that she'd never noticed before but were there all this time. She gently ran her index finger down his nose and he released a soft sigh. It was then that she noticed how relaxed and how softened his expression had become. He was breathing deeper now and his hands hung loose on the floor.

It wasn't at all what he expected from Buffy. Her feather-like touches, soothing and at the same time very sensuous, were a great and delightful surprise to him. With his eyes closed, he concentrated all his senses on her touch and especially on her breathing. Her breathing was mostly even but he could tell when a few times she held it for a moment as if forgetting to inhale and suddenly gasping quietly for air. He was drowning in sensation and found himself relaxing under her touch.

She lightly and slowly massaged his temples. She probably shouldn't have, as it was beyond the instruction on the card, but it was just stronger than her. She closed her eyes briefly and crept both hands up and trailed them through his hair. Surely, it was one of these times that she held her breath. She was overwhelmed by such strong feelings. Her stomach did some flipflops. There was nothing more that she wanted to be doing than running her hands through his thick soft hair. She was lost in the sensation.

He brought his head from the couch and bent it down baring the back of it to her touch. She reached for the back of his head massaging his scalp. At her final destination, she trailed her nails over the flesh of his nape under his collar. Her nails digged more than he expected stealing a painful pleasure groan from him.

'Ow God, what was that sound he made?' She thought, while approving it and wanting more.

Startled and a bit embarrassed, Giles tensed his body again and started to free himself from his position. He kept his gaze away from hers, not being sure how to face her straight away after this.

Buffy stirred from her trance. She cleared her throat and reached for her drink. Her mouth was dry again.

Giles lifted himself up from the floor and did the same. Letting the Scotch burn its way down his throat in hope of some relief.

Buffy handed him his glasses back. "Your turn," she said holding his gaze more than necessary.

He positioned his glasses back on and sitting down he picked one yellow card.

He cleared his throat and read it at loud, "**you should feed your partner with any food of her preference.**"

"Giles, prepare to get your hands dirty, because those jelly doughnuts are simply calling me."

"Jelly doughnuts? Ow no... I might go and change back into my jeans," he said amusingly mocking her.

He scrambled to his feet, took his jacket off and placed it over the couch. Giles went into the kitchen taking the doughnuts with him. He came back bringing napkins and a small plate with a single doughnut on it.

He positioned himself by her side once again. Quietly he held the doughnut with his fingers and tore on piece of it.

He held it out to her and she captured it in her mouth displaying a content broad smile before biting it.

He enjoyed her smile and tore another messy piece from his plate. She nibbled from his fingers this time very slowly. She kept her gaze on the doughnut. His eyes grew bigger when her lips scraped his skin. He didn't know if she was aware of it, but this was very sensual.

He reached down for the last piece trying hard to clear his mind. It was a big piece this time, he wanted to get rid of this sweet torture. But it seemed that Buffy had different plans.

He held out the doughnut and watched as she slowly took tiny little bites and fixed her eyes into his all along. Dazed, he kept twirling the doughnut to better feed her. He watched her lips and her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Buffy was being intentionally seductive. 'Dear Lord, if she knew how sexy she does this she wouldn't be doing it to her poor old Watcher' he thought. He also refused to acknowledge that he was past the point of no return, quite a while ago indeed. He blindly trusted on his self control. 'Oh! Very well, this shall be the last bite' he thought partly relieved.

She wasn't done. 'No, Sir. What about these dirty hands so close to such a nice tuxedo?' She held his hand with both of hers, "your hands are dirty," she said in a warm seductive voice followed by a long hold of his gaze. He just nodded, fully understanding what she meant but still refusing to believe it.

She couldn't be implying that...

If he had any doubts of her intentions....

She did it, all very very slowly. She brought his hand to her mouth and gently ran her soft lips over his fingers. She let her wet lower lip linger all the way up his finger. As if it wasn't enough to drive him crazy, her tongue started to make its appearance capturing jelly and sugar on its way.

Suddenly she inserted one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it. He audibly gasped for air. Her lips and tongue movement and pressure sent waves straight to his groins. 'He was gone now, _for_ _now_' he corrected his thoughts, at least what still remained of them.

He started to move his finger in and out of her mouth. Gentle he inserted a second one and brought his face closer to hers. He hid his desire no more. What Buffy saw there reminded her more of Ripper than Giles himself. She felt fear and somehow, thrilled.

When she hesitated for a second on her mouth caress, using his free hand he captured one of her hands and brought it close to his own mouth. He parted her thumb from her index finger and planted a soft kiss at the skin in between. And then he bit the flesh there, hard. As she freed his captive hand, it was her time to groan. He was delighted to recognise the pleasure in it. He bit even harder but not enough to break the skin and she moaned. He took his teeth away from her and blew on the skin, soothing her pain. He brought her hand to his mouth once again, but this time his wet kiss was followed by his tongue licking her skin. He watched her eyes darken with pleasure. He started to flick his tongue between her two fingers. She startled when a huge surge of pleasure hit her. And this time it wasn't in her stomach that she felt it. It was South of there. This was so new to her. She never thought that such a simple touch on her hand could cause so much reaction to her body.

Her breath was shorter. 'This is Giles, what is going on with me? What is going on with him?'

He flicked his tongue quicker now and watched as her face changed from a lost pleasure to a confused look. His actions came to a halt and like a lightening bolt his conscience struck him.

"I-I'd better go and wash my hands." He got up quickly and motioned to the kitchen, "f-feel free to use the kitchen sink."

He locked himself in the bathroom.

He started to wash his hands inattentively. He looked to himself intensely reflected at the mirror. 'What are you bloody doing? She thinks you are a gross old codger and what do you do? You lick her hand! Christ! She trusts you. Don't let your control slip. You can do this. You've been managing the situation quite brilliantly for so long.'

He looked down himself helplessly. He was so damn hard. He took a deep breath. 'Just calm down,' he finished, repeatedly running wet hands over his hair.

Buffy rose from the floor and brought herself to the kitchen. She stood in front of the sink and bent over it. She just starred at her hand, rewinding the images of Giles' caresses. What she had felt. She never experienced such an uncontrollable desire surge, not even with Angel at their so called magic night. But she loved Angel, it is supposed to be enough. Did she still love him? After all the pain he had caused to her and to those she loved. She thought about Giles. How Angel had been mortally cruel to him taking Jenny's life and torturing him for hours. She almost lost him. What would be of her without Giles? Of the Slayer and of _Buffy_, just herself, human and full of faults. He cared so much for her, many times offering his own life for hers.

She examined his teeth marks. How Giles, the Giles that she knew could have left these marks. Why it had caused so much pleasure to her. What did she feel for him? Why did she feel so right doing all this with him? What was he thinking now?

The door from the bathroom opened and she quickly opened the tap, wet her hands and turned it back off. She reached for the tea towel and dried her hands. She wasn't sure of her feelings but she was determinate to sort them out.

Giles reappeared in the living room. Buffy didn't waste time, "well, hands nice and clean, no more threat to your fancy tuxedo, shall we go back to the game?" It wasn't really a question as she was already moving into game position. Giles knew that it was a terrible mistake but he just couldn't stop himself and he did as she suggested, sitting back down.

She picked one more card "**What about testing your temperature senses? Using an ice cube, your partner should apply it to your wrist, inside of your elbow and neck, one at a time. Your partner also should blow each one of them warm as he goes along.**"

Giles thought to himself in relief, 'I can do that, a little bit of ice, a little bit of blow and no finger sucking involved.'

But he actually said, "Are you comfortable with this? We don't need to if-"

"I'm fine. I-I'll get the ice." she said interrupting him.

"No, no, I will get it." he was already getting on his feet.

Buffy was gladly surprised at his determination and found herself ogling him while he walked to the kitchen. 'hm... I never noticed that Giles had such a nice butt and his frame is so good. He is tall and with all these broad shoulders,' she stared at him while he managed to get the ice cubes ready.

When he was back she had already recomposed herself.

He sat again at his well known dangerous spot by her side.

"Are you perfectly sure that this is alright for you?"

"C'mon Giles, I've faced worse demons than the ice cube ones before."

He nodded and placed the ice bucket closer to them, taking his time on focusing on his task.

He looked at her "May I?" reaching for her arm but stopping waiting for her agreement.

"Ah! Sure." she lifted her hand a little to his reach.

He took it and gently turned her palm face up, baring her wrist to him.

With his other hand, he caressed the soft skin with extended fingers, briefly feeling her pulse.

He scooped the ice cube with the same hand and placed it over the inside of her wrist. He did small circles with the ice, not letting it linger too long over one single spot.

He replaced the ice in the bucket and lowered his head to her wrist. He blew warm blows over the area and she watched the back of his head. Such nice, soft hair that she had massaged minutes ago. She started to feel her wrist warming up and was simply amazed at how warm his breath could be. So different from Angel, she thought. The comparisons were inevitably by now.

He had finished. When he lifted his gaze, she gave him a reassuring smile that cleared all his worries about her discomfort regarding the ice.

He brought himself closer to her and uncovered the back of her elbow to him. This time he gingerly caressed it using the back of his fingers that were still warm, then he did the same ice routine.

He lowered his head to her skin and again he felt her scent, but this time it was a little different than before. While at her wrist her perfume had overwhelmed him, this time her natural scent was intoxicating.

He inhaled deeply. Her hormones carried such a strong smell. He could tell that she had been aroused not long ago. He started to blow, even warmer than before driven by his own state of mind.

Too soon and it was finished.

For his final task, he had to get close, very close to her. He removed his glasses and positioned himself. She felt as if his whole body covered hers and blew warm air towards her. 'God, this feels so good,' she thought.

He gently removed the clasp from her hair and moved her hair aside. Giles felt Buffy relax into his touch and, again her target skin was exposed to him, her neck.

He ran the ice over her neck avoiding any part that could suffer too much under the coldness of the ice.

He brought his mouth close to her wet neck and without touching her he tilted his own head and started to blow.

The first blow startled her and she released a half gasp and a half moan.

Giles blinked several times and started to feel his control slip. He watched as one drop ran down her collarbone and disappeared under the rim of her top.

He swallowed hard and she could feel his body tensing. She felt herself getting aroused and tilted her head allowing him more access. When he inhaled deeply he was completely taken by her woman scent and gone was his self control.

He abruptly raised his hand and clasped it into her hair, tilted her head even more and closed the gap between them hungrily. He nuzzled her hard, her hormones invading his nostrils like a run of cocaine in his old Ripper days. His lips met her throat and he claimed the skin into his mouth. He licked his way down to the base of her throat until he found her wildly throbbing vein. He desperately sucked on it as if wanting to drink from her blood. He released a strangled growl in frustration and opened his jaw wide over her flesh. He closed it very very slowly, growling deeply in his throat. Scraping his teeth all the way until his teeth were closed again, not biting the skin but giving a very close idea what he had in mind.

Buffy was getting even more aroused under his assaults, which also meant that her scent screamed for him.

When she felt his jaw open again to repeat his movement she buried her neck into his teeth in a clear and demanding invitation. He could do nothing but comply and he bit down on her. Again it was slow but now he sank his teeth in her soft and warm skin. He lost track of his actions.

Buffy felt a rush of adrenaline sweep her body. She felt fear again. She didn't fear him physically. She knew well, she could send him flying across the living room with no effort. But she felt fear of the sensation he caused in her. How the feeling of him biting and sucking on her could turn her on? She thought, letting the confused thoughts get the best of her.

He was biting incredibly hard now. But, being Buffy, her skin was far from breaking. As the pain started to register in her brain she thought about the consequences. 'He was human, not a cold soulless vampire, he was Giles. THIS was Giles.' "Giles!" she let his name scape from her lips in a cry, louder than she meant.

It startled him and he snapped away from her as if holly water had touched his temporary vampire skin.

"Ow, dear Lord..." He stumbled on everything that was on his way to the kitchen sink.

He parked himself there. Hands clenched to the sink edge, arms slightly bent supporting his weight. He had his eyes shut and a ragged breath.

Buffy forced herself out of her train of thoughts and instinctively reached for another card. She bounced over to Giles, completely ignoring his reserve. She stood on the tip of her toes and reaching over she gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth.

It did nothing to help cool down this burning wild flame inside him. In fact, it was as if throwing gasoline over it.

"My new card says, **give your partner a sweet kiss**. It's your turn now."

"Buffy," he said without turning to face her, "we are not playing this anymore." He emphasised every word under his still heavy breathing.

"C'mon Giles! Don't be a spoilsport"

"A spoilsport?" His eyes flashed as he finally turned to face her. "What do you think you are doing? Do you have the slightest idea of what your _fun_ game is doing to me? You are not a child anymore, Buffy. You are a very sexy and desirable woman. And in case you haven't notice yet, I am a man. Actually, I don't even know if I can consider myself a man anymore. I feel more like an animal, a wild animal pacing in a small cage... starving for a piece of meat."

"Am I your meat?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

She stepped closer and put her hands around his neck and repeated seductively "Am I you meat, Giles?"

His eyes snapped open and she saw the desire in there once again. He roughly pulled her hands off him. He was piercing with his gaze and she shivered when she recognised _Ripper_ again. He walked forward, forcing her to take steps backward. He held her hands down firmly behind her with one single grip. She stumbled over something and he reached behind her to steady the kitchen stool and positioned her over it.

Buffy was completely surprised by his reaction even after all that had just happened. She was terrified once again, but she would not let him see it. Not this time. She let him act on his impulses and was eagerly waiting to find out what he would do next.

Still holding her hands together, he used the other hand to pull her legs apart and positioned himself between them.

He gripped his hand into her hair, entwining his fingers in the blonde soft streaks. He pulled his hand down hard bringing her to face him. There was no holding back, no look of permission. His mouth came down crushing on hers and his tongue already invading her gaped mouth.

Buffy, again, wasn't prepared for him to actually _do_ something. It was really as if a wild beast had broken free and was jumping hungrily on her. She took a while to process the information but soon enough was responding to his furious kiss.

Their tongues not only explored territories, they were in fact disputing them. Giles couldn't help but growl shamelessly and Buffy started to respond with her own moans.

She grew restless and snapped her hands out of his grip.

Giles ground himself to her, his erection pressing against her open legs while both of his hands tried to hold her steady.

Buffy reached for his back and in a quick movement untucked his shirt from his trousers and slipped her hands under it and up his bare back.

Now their whole fused bodies fought for domination, both roaring into each others mouth.

Buffy bared her claws and ran them down his back, in a long and torturous course, while grinning wickedly as they kissed.

Giles tilted his head back sharply and released a painfully loud howl. His back burned and he could clearly picture the neat red lines she had drawn.

He half stepped back and brought both of his hands to the upper edge of her top. With a force driven by his pain he started to rip the fabric apart in a vee.

When the sound of tearing fabric and the sight of a wide-eyed Buffy began to penetrate through his haze he stopped his hands just before reaching her cleavage. He dropped his gaze taking in the curve of her breasts and the slightly exposed black bra.

Her body trembled uncontrollably, the mix of desire and fear unable to be hidden anymore.

He took a few steps away from her and plummeted to the floor, his own shaking hands embracing his knees. He felt miserable for not being able to control himself anymore. How desperately he wanted her. He never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted her. He craved for her with his body and soul. How he resented all his actions from this afternoon. He loved her and he had done nothing more than assault her, break her trust and scare her away.

"What is wrong with me, Giles? If I am your meat, why are you running away from me every time?" She shot angrily, unaware of his feelings.

When he didn't say a word she continued, "why can't you just pretend that I'm Olivia and take me right here in the middle of your living room?"

"Because you are not her," he said between his gritted teeth in pain.

"If I was her you would go all the way. Wouldn't you, Giles?"

He moved once again. Standing up, he sighed and ran a hand ruffling his already ruffled hair. "Why are you doing this to me Buffy? Is this how you wanted to see your ex Watcher by the end of the day? Why are you doing this to this _very very old and gross man_ as you put so well this morning?" He asked confused looking straight into her eyes now.

Ow my God, how could she have said that? Was her thought. She regretted deeply every single word the very moment they had left her mouth that morning.

"I was wrong, Ok? I said that to hurt you. I was very angry. I felt betrayed," she finished in a small voice.

"We've been through a lot... _together_! I trusted you with my life. I care a whole lot about you," she said emotionally. Then she continued confused, "the way you touched me today... I almost didn't recognise you. I felt fear... but strangely, I also felt pleasure. A pleasure that I'd never experienced before," her voice quavering.

"I envy her, alright? I envy Olivia for having your smell all over her body now."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I-I'm not sure how... but I-I think I might be in love with you," she breathed out the last words quickly and ran away from him.

As much as she pretended to be unsure of her feelings for him, she well knew that she was way lost and desperately in love with Giles.

"Buffy, please. Where are you going? Who is the one running away now?"

"Nothing happened between Olivia and me. Not this time, indeed, not for a long time. I-I have someone else in my mind, my heart belongs to a very special woman."

"Lucky her," she quietly said, visibly hurting and looking to her feet.

"No... lucky _me_... now that I know there is a chance she might feel the same way about me," he said with a small smile and all his heart in it.

"I can't play this game with you anymore. I can't blow the only chance that I have with her," he continued and she nodded silently still looking down.

"I don't want to frighten her. I want, no more than, to show her that she can trust me completely."

He slowly got closer to her.

"Buffy," he lifted her eyes to his with a light touch under her chin, "_you_ are the woman I deeply love. Give me a chance to show you that you can trust the man as much as you trust the Watcher. I can be tender as well as fire. I can be the lover that you want me to be."

"Please don't run away, because _if you leave me now you take away the biggest part of me_." He said leaning forward and slowly inching for her mouth with his own.

"Do you know that this is a song?" She softly said, a bit nervous before he could kiss her.

He lightly brushed her mouth with his. "What is?" he asked huskily, the words caressing her lips.

"_If you leave me now_, by Chicago..."

She shivered and held her breath when she felt his hands touch her arms. He started to run his fingers slowly up and down the side of her arms.

"The band, I mean," she gulped.

"Ah," he replied distractedly. Placing soft kisses around her mouth, holding a smile and enjoying himself as she kept babbling nervously.

"They are from the 70's, you should know them," she said and cursed herself mentally for saying such a stupid thing.

"Um-hum," he managed between placing more light kisses across her jaw.

"Not because it is old or anything. I-I mean, I know the song and I'm not from the 70's."

He reached down for her hand and slowly finger by finger he entwined their hands. He brought them up and, still leaned in close to her, he kissed each of her knuckles. "You are a beautiful, wonderful brave woman, Buffy," all his love for her clear in his eyes.

"I-I'm scared, Giles," she finally confessed.

He brought their hands and placed them over his chest. The back of her hand over his heart. "If you feel scared, Love. I'll let you know that I'm _terrified_."

She could feel the vibration of his words on his chest, then she could feel his heartbeat. It was so strong and fast that she gasped in response. "Giles!" She could feel how he was also breathing heavily.

She had been so busy trying to sort her own feelings out that she hadn't even considered his.

She lifted her other hand and carefully touched his face. He closed his eyes at the contact and his heart raced even more than one could think possible. He exhaled slowly in an attempt to slow down his heart beat a little.

Buffy started to caress his face as she had done during the game. It was soothing and loving. She cupped his face and brought his forehead to rest against hers. He didn't dare move.

She stroked his face a little longer and searched for his other hand. She did as he had done and entwined their fingers together. She also brought the back of his hand to rest over her heart, their fingers mingled.

The instant his hand touched her, his heartbeat became wild once again. She was amazed at the power she had over him. Just as big as his over her, she concluded.

"Shhh..." she said in a very loving voice also closing her eyes. "I'm here. I won't leave. I love you and I'm certain of that. You also carry the biggest part of me. You have been, for a long time now."

He released a long breath that he'd been holding.

"Buffy! I love you so very much. I don't even know how it started. I just know that I've been trying to fool myself and suffocate this feeling for what it seems forever. Never, in my sweetest dreams I dared touch you. Regarding my behaviour this afternoon, I-I pray for your forgiveness. I-"

She interrupted him, "Giles, you may kiss the bride," she teased with a playful smile.

He opened his eyes blinkingly as he took in her smile and processed her words. He gave her a broad boyish smile as she never seen before on him. Laughing, he pulled her tiny body in a suffocating embrace. Her hands pressed against his chest and her face buried in his shoulders. He kept laughing and draining all his tension while doing so.

Buffy was amused and delighted to feel him relaxing. Although, as nice as his male scent was, a need for fresh air started to become an issue. "Hey, Giles. Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Came a muffled voice from below him.

He pulled her from him just enough to lock their eyes. He lifted his hand and with the back of his fingers he caressed the side of her face. His touch was so gentle, his eyes showing the love for her.

He brought his other hand up and with both hands he tucked her hair behind her ears. He cupped her face with both hands now.

She was hypnotised by his eyes and actions.

He dropped his gaze to her mouth and watched it. He instinctively wet his own upper lip.

He came down to her. He placed a very soft kiss onto her mouth but slowly pulled back.

Still cupping her face and watching her lips, he ran a thumb over her mouth feeling her swollen lips. They were still reddened from their previous rough encounter.

He watched her lips intensely under his touch. Buffy felt like the most precious and fragile flower. In fact, a delicate butterfly Giles had described in his poem. It was a very astonishing feeling for her, a slayer.

He lowered his head to hers again. He closed his eyes and started to caress her face with his. Giles had no rush. He was savouring every moment, every point of contact.

Buffy also closed her eyes and lost herself into his delicate touch. He ran his nose across her face and she could feel him breathing over her skin.

He trailed his parted lips along her jaw. He kissed the corner of her mouth and she whimpered. He kissed and gently sucked on her upper lip then did the same to her lower one. He gingerly nibbled on it and she moaned.

He placed his mouth over hers and brought his tongue to touch her slightly parted lips. Her tongue crept toward his and he shivered at the contact.

He moved one hand down her spine resting it on the small of her back. The other one he lightly slipped to her nape under her hair.

It was her turn to shiver. She opened her mouth to him and he finally kissed her, tilting his head to properly capture her lips. This time, when their tongues met, there was no duelling, just a slow-motion dance, a languid and sensual dance. They shared just the right amount of moisture and his hands were caressing her back following the same rhythm.

The kiss was tender yet very sensuous. How could this be the same man from moments ago? The same man that eagerly onslaught his prey was now carefully worshiping her. Both kisses were intense, each one in their own particular way. The first one had driven her crazy in seconds. The second one was slowly heating her and turning each nerve of her skin hyper sensitive to his touch.

Her hands slowly climbed his chest feeling his well defined muscles through the thin fabric. He stiffened a little as her touch sent a shot of desire from his chest straight to his... um... brain.

Her hands crept their way up until her fingers were running through his hair. One exclusive hand for his nape, her fingernails lightly scratching it. Wave after wave of desire washed down Giles' broad body.

He brought his hand from her nape to cup her face again. With his thumb he stroked her cheek and with his other hand he pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss groaning low. Her body was now flush to his and she could feel how warm he was. Actually, he was way, waaaay more than warm, she thought.

Her body answered in the same kind, in an unbearable fervour. She craved to be his with love and passion. She finally understood she needed both of him, no less them him whole; the tenderness and the fire. Her body begged to experience all these possibilities. It also wanted to be taught how to sate his body.

However, above all those feelings was one that gave her the needed certainty, her heart was completely surrendered and so was his.

The kiss was fully loaded now and their hands roamed frantically over each others body. Buffy could feel his erection pressed against her stomach. His body arched and he pulled her up against him, her feet were barely touching the ground. He positioned her wet aching centre over his bulging pants, locking there hips together. Giles pushed his hips towards hers releasing a deep groan.

Buffy gasped at the exquisite sensation and manage her words between short breath intakes, "this time we are going all the way, aren't we Giles?" Her voice was more than a little demanding.

He pulled back letting her feet find the ground again. Giles looked at her, a playful smile on his mouth, "do you really believe I'm _that_easy, hmm?"

"No... I just think _that_ someone has been forgetting that he is dealing with a Slayer here," she said with a leering smile.

"Of the prettiest variety," he replied.

"But still, very veeeeery dangerous," she remarked.

"Is that so?"

"Had anyone told you that if you play with fire you can get burned?"

Now was her time to walk forward and make him take steps backwards towards the couch.

Giles commented wittily, "so, may I ask why aren't we heading to my bedroom then?"

She giggled, "the Slayer has got a bit of a wobbly knees problem right now."

He firmed holding his ground, stopping her advance, "ah, it seems that my slayer is not so much of a threat after all."

He scooped her body up on his, enticing her legs to encircle his waist. He held her thighs and started their ascent to his bedroom.

THE END

* * *

A/N: _Hi Guys, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please, drop me a line in PM or review._

And if you are missing more naughtiness... (like, the upstair kind of nautiness) check my other **B/G fic: Blame the Candy**. I hope you enjoy that one as well.

_Rippertish_


End file.
